This invention relates to a power source device which rectifies and smooths an AC voltage supplied from an AC source into a DC voltage, which voltage is converted at an inverter into a high frequency AC voltage for driving a load; and, more particularly, to the power source device which can improve the power factor and eliminate higher harmonic distortion in input current from the AC source.